Electrical connections between low voltage cables (e.g., telephone cables) are commonly made at terminal blocks, which may be subjected to moisture and other environmental contaminants even when mounted in a junction box. Moisture entering a junction box and collecting on the terminal block can cause corrosion and/or crosstalk along multiple connection points.